The Legend of Alice May
| nextepisode= }} The Legend of Alice May is the sixth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Premise A ghost girl is kidnapping boys at school dances, and Fred is her next victim. Synopsis A black limousine pulls up to a house where Randy is ready to go to prom. To his annoyance, his mother takes pictures of him before he gets in the limo. After they drive away, he hands a bouquet of flowers to his date and she thanks him for taking her to the prom. The girl becomes flirtatious and asks if he “is the one.” Confused, he looks at her as she removes her face like a mask, revealing a terrifying Ghost Girl. After demanding that Randy be her boyfriend forever, he screams as the limousine drives down the road and out of view. While watching a Vincent Van Ghoul movie, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy become excited about the upcoming annual Van Ghoul-athon but Velma sarcastically feigns excitement. When Scooby goes to the kitchen, Shaggy asks Velma why she’s not interested in the movie marathon. Velma points out that Van Ghoul-athon and prom both occur on their one month anniversary. Shaggy grows nervous upon hearing her plan: they will officially come out as a couple at prom and celebrate by watching the marathon... without Scooby. At Crystal Cove High School, Daphne drops hints to Fred about going to prom but he remains oblivious. Fred stops to help a new transfer student named Alice May and she quickly displays an interest in him, which irritates Daphne. Later at a meeting about prom, Daphne grows even more jealous: Fred comes in with Alice, who states that he has been showing her around. Mayor Jones and Sheriff Stone speak about reports of a Ghost Girl whose prom dates vanish, advising students to avoid phantom limousines. After Fred offers Alice a lift, Daphne becomes angry with him, but he remains unfazed. That night in the school library, Daphne struggles to research the four missing kids from the Crystal Cove Caves. With vandalized clues spread out across the table, including books, maps, and newspapers with pages cut up or torn out, Daphne realizes that someone has gone to great lengths to hinder any investigation of the case. Suddenly, the lights go out. After saying that she is still there and receiving no response, Daphne uses her cell phone flashlight to find a light switch but it doesn't work. Someone runs past her in the dark, causing her to drop her phone. Daphne follows the person but is almost crushed by a falling bookcase. She then searches the girls’ locker room after hearing someone inside. Daphne finds nothing, but briefly sees the reflection of a ghoulish figure in the mirror. Spinning around only reveals Alice, who says that she came to use the shower since the water hasn't been turned on at her new house yet. Suspicious, Daphne pretends to leave and hides around a nearby corner. Moments later, she sees Alice leave the locker room and use a key to enter the school basement. The next day at K-Ghoul, Daphne tries to convince the gang that Alice is up to no good. Fred defends her and implies that he is interested in her. This upsets Daphne and Fred awkwardly leaves. Angel Dynamite alerts the rest of the gang to a long history of Ghost Girl attacks. The gang, minus Fred, try to go to Alice's house but are unnerved when her address takes them to Crystal Cove Cemetery. After splitting up to look for clues, Velma asks Shaggy about prom. He misinterprets her to mean that she would be fine not going to prom, and she kicks over several gravestones in a fit of rage. She calms down when he assures her that he wants to go to prom. As Daphne and Scooby search in another part of the cemetery, they are ambushed and chased by the Ghost Girl. Reuniting with Shaggy and Velma, they all hide in a building that turns out to be a mausoleum for the still alive and in jail Deacon Carlswell, the banker behind The Creeper. Their search for clues reveals a backpack, parts of The Creeper costume, and a portion of a student transfer slip. A knock on the door frightens the group, but they are relieved when Fred enters. Daphne believes that the clues prove her suspicions and again warns Fred about Alice, however Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby are reluctant to agree without more evidence. Daphne becomes distraught when Fred reveals that he is going to the prom with Alice. On prom night, the members of the gang all get ready. Delilah Blake tries to cheer up a heartbroken Daphne. Though confused by Delilah’s war story pep talk, Daphne becomes determined to stop Fred going out with Alice. Later, Fred steps out the front door of his house and is immediately tackled by Daphne. She pleads with him to go with her instead of Alice as a black limousine pulls up. Fred decides he can’t disappoint a friend and starts to tell Alice he can’t go with her. Before he can finish, the limo speeds off and Alice swears revenge on him. Meanwhile, Shaggy tells Scooby that he needs to go to the store for more food as a cover story for being gone during part of the Van Ghoul-athon. Changing into his tuxedo in the bushes, he and Velma hurry into a waiting limousine. Scooby sees the limousine and assumes that Shaggy was taken by the Ghost Girl and chases the vehicle. Scooby loses track of Shaggy's limo in the school parking lot, but finds the actual Ghost Girl limo and assumes that Shaggy is already gone. He then warns Fred and Daphne in the gym right before the Ghost Girl attacks. Students flee as Shaggy and Velma arrive. Scooby is relieved to see Shaggy, but doesn’t understand what he’s doing there. Daphne breaks into Alice’s locker to get her key, allowing the gang to hide in the basement. Velma finds the backpack from the Carlswell crypt, now containing Alice’s clothes and more parts of the Creeper costume. Concluding that the Ghost Girl isn’t real, Fred devises a trap with himself as the bait. The Ghost Girl returns to the gym and finds Fred waiting for a dance; when she tries to attack him, the gang easily trap her. Mayor Jones and Sheriff Stone arrive and the gang reveal the Ghost Girl to be Alice. She confesses that she is Deacon Carlswell’s daughter and wanted revenge on the gang, basing her costume on her father's and kidnapping Randy to get the Ghost Girl legend back in the news. As Alice is taken away by the sheriff, Scooby is upset at Shaggy for ditching him for prom while Velma is frustrated at the way her dream night went. Daphne did enjoy an evening with Fred, but remains disappointed that he is clueless about their relationship. Heading to the Mystery Machine, Daphne finds that the sheriff forgot Alice’s backpack; an old high school yearbook falls out when she picks it up. The gang gather around as Fred points out a bookmarked page that reveals the identities of the missing kids: Brad Chiles, Judy Reeves, Ricky Owens, Cassidy Williams, and their animal mascot Professor Pericles. The yearbook also reveals that they were the members of a mystery solving club called Mystery Incorporated, not unlike Scooby and the gang. Later that night, Alice is bailed out of jail by Mr. E's associate Ed Machine. Alice confirms that everything went according to plan: the gang have the yearbook and she'll be gone before anyone finds out that Deacon Carlswell has no daughter. Alice says that the yearbook was well hidden and asks Ed to tell her why such an elaborate plan was used to secretly find a yearbook, only to give it away immediately. Ed tells her that she was paid for a job and hasn’t earned any explanation aside from the fact that Mr. E believes the gang must investigate the unsolved disappearance of four youths. Alice’s limousine drives off as Ed looks on. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones, Jr. ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Angel Dynamite * Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. * Sheriff Bronson Stone Villains: * Ghost Girl * Alice May * Ed Machine * Creeper / * Deacon Carlswell Other characters: * Randy * Randy's dad * Randy's mom * Vincent Van Ghoul * Pig monster * Dale Dinkley * Angie Dinkley * Gary * Ethan * Delilah Blake Locations * Crystal Cove ** Crystal Cove High School ** Crystal Cove Cemetery *** Deacon Carlswell's crypt ** Rogers Mansion ** Jones mansion ** Dinkley home ** Blake Mansion ** K-Ghoul ** Crystal Cove Police Department Objects * Scooby Snacks box * Daphne's cellphone * Daphne's locket * Flashlight * Crystal Cove High School yearbook Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Ed Machine's limousine Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * Daphne wants to do research on the missing kids from the Crystal Cove Caves who they found out about in Revenge of the Man Crab; they find out they're a mystery solving club at Crystal Cove High called Mystery Incorporated (inspiring the gang's own name in Battle of the Humungonauts). * Daphne has a picture of Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves in the the latter's locket she found in the first episode. Notes/trivia * The backstory of Alice May is adapted from the original Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode, Jeepers, It's The Creeper, with a few differences: ** The villain disguised as the Creeper is named "[[Mr. Carswell|Mr. Carswell]]". However, throughout this episode the gang refers to him as "[[Deacon Carlswell|Deacon Carlswell]]". ** The baby chick is missing in the flashback. Cultural references * Randy and his parents are loosely based on the Foremans from That '70s Show. * Alice looks very similar in design to Gwen Stacy from the Spider-Man comics, who like Alice had blonde hair, and often was known for dressing with a black hair band, a pink mini-skirt, green and black striped top. * Two of the dancers at the prom look like members of Hanna-Barbera's The Impossibles in civilian clothes: Coilman (short, tubby, with blond Beatle-cut hair) and Multiman (tall, with a mop of orange hair covering his eyes). Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Alice May and the gang are supposed to be the same age yet in her flashbacks to when she watched her father get taken away, she appears to be a small child when the gang were still teenagers when they caught him; two scenes that are presumably not that far apart. (This is a clue the flashback is a lie). * In the original Jeepers, It's the Creeper, the Creeper was trapped in the second hay bale that was ejected from the machine (after Shaggy). However, the flashback in this episode shows the Creeper being in the last hay bale ejected from the machine (after the rest of the gang). In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season One, Volume 2 DVD released by Warner Home Video on May 10, 2011. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 1 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 8, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 1 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 1) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 3, 2012. Quotes External links * TBA | series= Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season 1 | after= }} Category:Episodes featuring Angel Dynamite Category:Episodes featuring Angie Dinkley Category:Episodes featuring Ed Machine Category:Episodes featuring Fred Jones, Sr. Category:Episodes featuring Sheriff Bronson Stone Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 episodes